


Buenas Noches

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, In which Shinsuke speaks Spanish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Asuka realizes she likes hearing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "Shinsuke, will you speak more Spanish for me? I like hearing it," she requested.He paused at the other side of the bed, comforter in hand as he prepared to join her under the covers."I…I'm still learning," he replied apprehensively, feet rooted to the floor."It's okay," she reassured. "I don't know it, so I won't know if you make any mistakes."





	Buenas Noches

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I would do a two-for-one post today. 
> 
> Regular text quotes = Spoken Japanese or Spanish  
> Quote in italics = Spoken English  
> Text in italics = Asuka's thoughts  
> Text in bold = emphasis on words
> 
> Translations:  
> Buesas Noches - Goodnight  
> ¿Qué salida tomamos? - What output/exit do we take?  
> Salga 7B, en otras cuatro millas - Leave/Exit 7B, in another four miles.  
> Muy bien. Estás mejorando - Very good. You are improving  
> Tengo un buen maestro - I have a good teacher  
> En la gran habitación verde, hay un teléfono, un globo rojo y un cuadro…de una vaquita que salta sobre la Luna - In the great green room there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of—the cow jumping over the moon.  
> Dos gatitos juguetones, dos calcetines y dos mitones - And two little kittens, and a pair of mittens.  
> Buenas noches, habitación. Buenas noches, Luna. Buenas noches, vaguida que salta sobre la Luna. Buenas noches, lamparita. Buenas noches, globo rojo. Buenas noches, tres sillitas - Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light. And the red balloon. Goodnight bears. Goodnight chairs.  
> Eres hermosa también - You are beautiful too.
> 
> Some of the translations were gotten from the internet so not sure how accurate they are. However, the story book translations are should be correct because it has the English translations on the pages. Let me know if there is a mistake. Enjoy~

 

Asuka stirred from her nap to the vague sound of two people talking.

Unwilling to wake up just yet, she kept her eyes closed and tried to focus instead on the relaxing motion of the car to lull her back to sleep.

"¿Qué salida tomamos?" The first voice was the least familiar to her.

"Um... Salga 7B, en otras cuatro millas," said the second voice. This one was one she knew very well, and yet she could not understand a word that had been said.

Once again she tried to drift off, but the more she listened to the foreign language, the more intrigued she grew, and the more awake she became.

She opened her eyes and reacquainted herself with her surroundings.

Asuka had been napping in the back seat of a rental car. In front of her, Sin Cara sat in the driver's seat and Shinsuke sat beside him. They were still on the road to San Deigo after having performed at a live SmackDown show in Los Angeles.  _How far have we gotten and how long have I been asleep_? she pondered.

"Muy bien. Estás mejorando," Sin Cara said to Shinsuke.

Shinsuke bowed his head as though in gratitude. "Tengo un buen maestro."

Asuka listened quietly in fascination as they continued to chat in this language that she couldn't comprehend and had no clue Shinsuke knew. It sounded like it could be Spanish – she heard many of the Luchadors speaking in a similar tongue amongst themselves in the backstage areas many times. And she knew Sin Cara was bilingual in both English and Spanish.

Shinsuke didn't quite speak it with the fluidity of his friend, but he still managed to make it come out smooth enough that it piqued her interest. Her ears thoroughly enjoyed listening to such a cultured language rolling from Shinsuke's lips.

Their car took the next exit off the I-5 S highway, just heading into the outskirts of San Diego (she had been asleep for some time then). They soon stopped at a restaurant called The Patio on Lamont. Sin Cara was the first to get out; talking about how starved he was.

"Oh, you're awake," Shinsuke said, smiling as he peered back at her. "Do you want to stretch your legs, maybe get something to eat?"

"I'm a little hungry," she answered with a stretch of her arms, "and I need to use the restroom."

"C'mon then."

A sigh of relief escaped her when she stepped out of the car, her legs rejoicing their freedom. Her pity for her legs was short lived as she watched Shinsuke slowly stand to his full height, wincing mildly. Even with his seat extended as far back as it could go, the floor space was likely still very much a prison to Shin's mile-long legs.

"Looks like you need the leg-stretching much more than me," she remarked, standing on tiptoes to dotingly brush a back a wayward strand of hair that had escaped his ivy cap.

Shinsuke caught her hand in his and gave her palm a soft kiss. "My legs will be fine again soon enough. Don't you worry," he assured her with a warm smile.

Inside the restaurant, Asuka quickly used the ladies' room then joined the two men in perusing the menu at their assigned table. Sin Cara ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Shin went for the Steelhead trout. She settled for a plate of mussels.

" _What were you two saying before we got here?"_  Asuka asked as the three of them dug into their food.

Sin Cara wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking.  _"I was just asking him what the exit it was we needed to take. Shinsuke's been wanting to learn Spanish, so sometimes I like to just randomly talk in Spanish to see how much he's retained."_

" _I wrestled in Mexico and South America in my younger years,"_  Shinsuke added,  _"Ever since then I've wanted to learn more Spanish. Fortunately for me, Sin Cara is a good teacher."_

" _Oh is that all I'm good for?"_  the Sin Cara joked.

Shinsuke's smile turned into a cheeky grin.  _"You're pretty good surfing and traveling company as well."_

Throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes, Sin Cara said dramatically,  _"I see how it is…"_

" _You're a good friend to us both,"_  Asuka smiled warmly and patted his arm.

" _You better watch that one."_  Shinsuke leaned over to conspiratorially speak into Sin Cara's ear – though she could hear his every word.  _"She may have a nice smile, but she can be very devious."_

Turning her smile on her boyfriend, she took her foot out of her shoe and ran it up beneath his pant leg, caressing his skin playfully. In response, Shinsuke's leg jumped high enough that his knee hit the bottom of the table quite loudly.

He cursed in their native tongue.  _"See what I mean?"_  His face became flustered.  _"A real devil-woman."_

" _I dunno, Shin, she seems all right to me,"_  Sin Cara winked at her.  _"I think she's good for you, keeps your ornery ass in line."_

Asuka smiled sweetly at him.  _"Thank you, Sin Cara."_

Shinsuke crossed his arms and eyed them haughtily, as though his pride was severely wounded at their teasing. However, his bare foot met hers affectionately beneath the table, silently telling her a different story.

After finishing their food, they got back on the highway and drove the rest of the way to the central part of San Diego where their hotel resided. They bade Sin Cara goodnight before parting ways with him and heading to their shared room.

As they were settling in for bed, Asuka's mind wandered back to how Shinsuke sounded when she spoke Spanish. The pronunciation of the words entranced her. She wanted to hear more of it from him.

"Shinsuke, will you speak more Spanish for me? I like hearing it," she requested.

He paused at the other side of the bed, comforter in hand as he prepared to join her under the covers.

"I…I'm still learning," he replied apprehensively, feet rooted to the floor.

"It's okay," she reassured. "I don't know it, so I won't know if you make any mistakes."

He hesitated a moment longer before leaving the bed to dig around in his suitcase. When he returned to bed and slipped in beside her, she saw that he had a thin book in his hand. It looked like a children's book.

"What's that?" she queried while shifting in bed to make more room for him to fit comfortably next to her.

"It's called Buenas Noches, Luna, or Goodnight, Moon," he said, "Sin Cara lent it to me from his daughter's collection of books that she had outgrown. He said it would be easiest to learn the language starting at the most basic level."

"Oh, so you're going to read me a bedtime story?" Asuka cuddled gleefully into his side and laid her head on his chest. "Please begin."

A chuckle reverberated through his chest under her ear. He opened the book to the first page and began reading:

"En la gran habitación verde, hay un teléfono, un globo rojo y un cuadro…de una vaquita que salta sobre la Luna."

Asuka let his words wash over her, appreciating the smoothness of the language, the lovely rolling emphasis on the "r's," and the softness of the "j's".

"Dos gatitos juguetones, dos calcetines y dos mitones."

She also quietly enjoyed the pictures in the book of a little rabbit and all the different things surrounding him in a cozy looking bedroom. The combination of Shinsuke's soothing voice and the pleasant imagery began to work its magic in allowing sleep to come back in to claim her.

"Buenas noches, habitación. Buenas noches, Luna. Buenas noches, vaguida que salta sobre la Luna. Buenas noches, lamparita. Buenas noches, globo rojo. Buenas noches, tres sillitas."

"It…sounds so…beautiful," she whispered dreamily after a littly while, feeling her eyelids fluttering closed against her will.

Shinsuke shifted lightly beneath her. There was the sound of the book closing, then a click just before the room became darker behind her eyelids. Shinsuke wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body closer to his. Warm lips brushed her brow.

"Eres hermosa también," he murmured.

Asuka snuggled contently into him, a sleepy smile tugging on her lips.

"Buenas noches, Asuka."

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me some time ago after watching an interview with Shinsuke. He revealed that he traveled a lot with Sin Cara and was learning Spanish. Then he spoke Spanish and it was so easy to imagine him speaking it to Asuka. I like to think she would like listening to him. The story book is Goodnight Moon (Buenas Nochas, Luna) by Margaret Wise Brown.
> 
> If you're curious, here is the link to the interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybZSn1NYBgA  
> And to the book: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANg_k6wHMVQ


End file.
